In a conventional time-of-flight (ToF) camera, scene depth is measured based on the difference between the phase of light emitted by the camera and the phase of light reflected from the scene. However, conventional ToF cameras do not accurately measure scene depth in the case of mixed pixels—that is, pixels that receive light from multiple depths of the scene. The mixed pixel problem is sometimes called multipath interference.